kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jonna Friesian/Merry Christmas Eve
I was looking through some old files and found this old story, which doesn't actually have a name. Basically, I had started writing it a long time ago, gave up, let it sit for a few years, finished it in summertime some previous year, and only just now found it in time to actually post it at Christmas time. So this story is actually really old, especially the first part, which is so heavily laden with description it's terrible. :P Anyway, Merry Christmas, everyone! A pair of strange eyes peered over the windowsill, sparing a confused glance for the decrepit, excessively peeling paint that encrusted the wooden window frame. Then they focused into the ancient building and waited for their sight to adjust to the dimly lit interior. Shredded bits of paper drifted in reluctant, halting circles around the old, creaky room, gently caught in a circling current created by the lazy ceiling fan as it droned quietly. Wrinkled strips of tape were stuck to some of the dilapidated fixtures of furniture throughout the room, the pieces of tape badly twisted up and seemingly mauled until they were completely unusable. In the middle of it all, a huge piece of paper lay on the floor with a small, tattered box sitting on it. The edges of the paper were jagged, torn, and the box looked equally abused. A fluffy, pink pillow was flung on the ground nearby the box, looking very bright and out of place; but wait- it was moving! It was no pillow- it was a sitting duck! Super Duck grumbled incoherently at the dark brown box that sat so insolently before her. Her patience was running thin. Inside of the box was a Christmas gift for her acquaintance, Alo Nosh. However, getting it all wrapped up for the holiday had proven to be quite a trial so far. Initially, Super Duck had needed to find a place where she could wrap her presents without anyone seeing her do it. But it was almost impossible to find a place where no one would ask her what she was doing. Eventually she had come here, to an old, abandoned shack in an entirely different dimension, where she could prepare in peace. Alas, she had not realized how difficult it can be to wrap gifts when one only has a beak and two wings! Having no fingers, she had to use both feet and wings to manipulate the cheery Christmas-themed paper into the correct shape, and because she lacked the ability to use scissors, she had to gnaw through the paper to trim it to size. It had left a bad taste in her mouth and the paper disturbingly damp. But even the most valiant efforts had been futile. The gift remained unwrapped, and it had been half an hour already. Soon her friends would notice her absence and begin searching for her, and then she would have to either come up with some cheesy cover-up story or admit to them that a roll of red and green tree-pulp had thwarted her! How embarrassing that would be! The thought renewed her determination, and she waddled back towards the box with an authoritative swagger. "I will conquer you," she promised in a mutter, her vow interlaced with a few quiet quacks. Just before she could redouble her efforts, a sound from outside the shack distracted her. Immediately thereafter someone knocked on the door! "Oh no," she said grumpily, "they noticed! Quack. Now I'll have to use that cover-up story...." She waddled to the door and swung it open, taking a deep breath in preparation to deliver her long, intricate, and sadly unconvincing fib. But when she saw the individual at the door she stopped short. "FFFFFKitty?!" Super Duck cried, aghast. "Meow," confirmed FFFFFKitty. This cat... er, duckz.... er, cat-duckz-thing, was in fact, the owner of the strange, feline eyes which had so curiously observed Super Duck at the beginning of this story. "Hello, Super Duck, my old comrade." "Wha- you- you- how- quack!" Super Duck spluttered, before getting a grip and drawing herself up to the full not imposing height of her duckz self. "Quack! What are you doing here?! I thought you had joined the LEGO Friends!" "They gave me the day off, of course, so I thought I'd drop in and see how you're managing without me. I see you're not doing too well." Super Duck blushed, but thankfully it wasn't visible through her feathers. "Yeah, well, I doubt you could do any better. Quack! You don't have thumbs anymore." "True," FFFFFKitty sighed remorsefully, glancing down at her wings. "Sometimes being a duckz is just so... just so fowl!" Super Duck rolled her eyes at the pun, not caring to find out if it was intentional or not. "Quack. Well, I know you came here for something, FFFFFKitty. Quack. What is it?" FFFFFKitty shuffled her flat duckz-feet around, avoiding Super Duck's gaze. Finally she admitted in a grudging meow, "I, uh, came to ask you to help me wrap my presents for the Friends. I haven't been able to do it myself, and seeing as we used to always wrap our presents together, I thought, maybe...." she trailed off. "Hmpf! The way I remember it is that you would always lie down on the wrapping paper as soon as I rolled it out, and stop me from being able to wrap anything at all! Quack!" Super Duck huffed. She tried to look away haughtily but failed to be very convincing. She glanced back at her once-friend and added, "Quack. Though, if you agreed to help me wrap MY presents, I guess maybe I could help you with a few. Quack." FFFFFKitty pretended to be displeased with the arrangement. "Ah, alright, if there's no other way." She immediately bustled inside, dragging a sack of presents with her and starting to pull things out. "So, I wanted to wrap Mia's first...." Several hours passed as the two duckz busily wrapped, tied, taped, and put an unnecessarily large amount of snowflake stickers on their gifts. It was still difficult to get the job done; yet between the two of them they managed to wrap all the presents, even if it looked like it had been done by a couple of birds. Because, well, it had. Finally, all was finished, and FFFFFKitty picked up her sack of presents as she headed for the door. Just before closing the door behind her, she paused and glanced at Super Duck. "Thanks. I guess. And, uh, please don't tell any of the Friends that I asked you for help. I'd never live it down." Super Duck nodded. "Quack. Don't tell any of my friends. Quack. Or any of my enemies, come to think of it. Especially my enemies. Quack." FFFFFKitty grinned sinisterly. "Ah, but gossip is so fun." Super Duck glared at her old sidekick and facewinged. "I knew this was a bad idea! Quack." With little chuckling meows of sinister amusement, FFFFFKitty left and flew away to Heartlake City, or wherever the Friends were having their Christmas party. Sighing, and knowing that the story would be all over half a dozen dimensions by the next day, Super Duck gathered up her gifts and flew away to wherever her friends (and possibly also enemies) were having their own Christmas party. Category:Blog posts